The Pranksters Team
by NaruShika-Forever
Summary: Naruto is put on a team with a 12 year old Anko, Ayame, and their leader Kakashi. For more of the direct guideline, look at Naruto Challenge 1. Bad summery, sorry...
1. The Team

Hey people! This is a story as an answer to this one Naruto challenge that I saw. It isnt very far along... or great. But here it is. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Team six is still in circulation. Team seven is Akuma Ayame, Mitarashi Anko, and Uzumaki Naruto. Team eight..." I tuned out. So, I've got snake smell and red head... can't say that I'll be bored! At least if don't have Sasuke-teme on my team! Dang emo. *unneeded mumbling* "Come tomorrow at 8:00 for your teachers. Dismissed." With that, Iruka-sensei left the room, Mizuki following (he didn't steal the scroll in this). I went up to talk to Ayame. She's a red-head with black tips at the ends. Her skin is tan, but not as much as mine is. She has black, close to the skin pants and a red top with golden outlining. Her nails are long and were painted, guess what, red as were her toenails. How do I know this? Well, she doesn't care for wearing shoes and today was one of the many days that she left them at home. I wouldn't be surprised if she was able to step on spikes and not even feel it by the way she can walk on anything.<p>

"What do you want?" Wow... The pain if rejection.

"Well, we are a team so I just thought..." I started rubbing the back of my head, this girl is hard to talk to!

"Ya, so? Go talk to Anko if you want. Didn't have to come to me first."

"Okay. Talk to you later." I walked away. Well, wasn't she friendly! Hope Anko's better... "Hey! Anko! Wanna chat?" She gave me a seductive smile before dancing closer to where I'm standing.

"What do you want to talk about boy?" Her hand was fingering at my hair, pulling and combing through it.

This reminds me, she is a sadistic little person about my height and loves doing anything to freak a person out. I learned this after she sat on Kiba's lap just to pet the dog on his head, Akamaru was his name, I think.

"Well, since we're going to be on the same team, I thought that it would be good to get to know each other! Ayame didn't agree and sent me over here."

"Huh, well isn't she just the nicest."

"I know right! Well, who do you think our sensei will be? I bet it's a perv... There's a lot of them here. There was this one guy with a mask and eye cover was walking down the street reading porn just the other day! He kept giggling like a girl! Can you believe that he's a ninja? I wouldn't be surprised if his weakness was either those books or girls."

"Same. Man I hate perverts! It's like almost every really strong male ninjas weakness is girls! At least that's not how I'll be!" I grinned.

"So does that mean that you're gonna be strong? Ya right." Anko smirked at him, edging him on. He wouldn't take the bait.

"Coarse I am. How else will I get to Hokage?" He said it like that was the most obvious thing in the entire world. More so than that you have to eat to live. Anko stared at him blankly, waiting for the rest if his joke.

"You not joking... are you." She stated.

"No." Naruto asked confused. It seemed unable to register in his mind that someone wouldn't believe him, or even that someone would lie about something like this.

Anko responded with a blank stare, blinking only once or twice before looking away. "Hm" there was more silence between the two before the blond, unable to stay in silence for long, spoke up.

"Wanna get some food? It's ramen."

"No."

"Oh... Ano... What do you want to eat?" Anko looked up excitedly with her eyes brightening an unbelievable amount.

"Dango, and you're paying!" She pushed his shoulder and ran off, screaming 'catch me if you can 'Hokage'' The blond followed after her, laughing and yelling. Yep, this could be a good team. Well, minus Ayame. Either way, Konoha now has its two most devious pranksters working together.

* * *

><p>Well, there it is!<p>

Ayame: I'M GONNA KILL YOU YOU LOSER! WHY DID YOU PUT ME AS THE BAD PERSON HERE?!

Well, it _does_ sound exactly like you... besides, now you actually have a story to go with you picture!

Ayame: You have a murder in your future... YOURS! 'Fox lady attacks writer. Writer fights back, disabling lady and tying her to a pole. Winner, Writer'

Anyways, with that out of the way, REVIEW! Also, read poem of a six year old and answer my poll for it. PLEASE! I NEED ANSWERS!


	2. Pranks

Can you believe that I actually got this onto here about two weeks ago and just now noticed that I never put it into the story! I feel really dumb now...

* * *

><p>Chap. 2<p>

"HEY! Come sit over here!" The blond called out to his new team-mate Anko. He arrived at the school just minutes before the bell and her, seconds. Seeing as Iruka hadn't arrived yet, she was safe from a lecture.

With a smile, the girl that was called came to her new team-mate. "Wasup?" He smiled.

"Nothing. Who do you think out sensei will be? Hope it isn't a perv.."

"Hey! Listen up! Our dear Iruka's sick today, so I am in command of you twerps. You new sensei's should be here in an hour so you just gotta deal with it. Name's Eiji Niigata." A tall, black haired guy said as he walked into the classroom. He was wearing a trench coat with white stripes going down its back. His Hitai-ate was tied around as his belt with a white strap. "Alright twerps, your sensei for team… (skipping to 7) Team seven's got a fun one, huh? Sensei's Hatake Kakashi. Good luck you three. 8 has Yuhi Kurenai as a sensei. 10 has Sarutobi Asuma. Good luck to you all and try not to die." With that, the substitute teacher walked out and went on his marry way. All of the newly made genin began talking with each other, wondering who their sensei will be. Naruto turned to his neighbor and team-mate.

"Do ya think we should go talk to Ayame and try to get that stick out of her butt or just sit here? I mean, it would be annoying to now, but even more annoying later after we have had to deal with all of her shit." Both kids fell into thought about what to do with their team-mate before deciding to try. Of course, their way of 'hello' is much different then most peoples, and not always welcomed. Both drew up behind their newly appointed team-mate, grinning an evil grin.

….

'Why do I have to be on their team! It would be sooo much faster to become an ANBU without them holding me back! I have the dead last on my team as well as psycho-bitch! To make it worse, both are considered the ultimate pranksters of our village! BOTH! How will I survive….' I made a pouting face before deciding that it would just look weird on me. Hearing a laugh coming from directly behind me, I stiffened, preparing for the worst. What i was not expecting was someone to throw their arms around me and lick my ear. 'Definitely Anko.' I thought. 'Who else would do this?' I was about to move away from the contact before a saw a certain purple hair girl in front of me, not behind where I thought she was. I felt my eyes widen. 'If Anko's there, the Naruto's...' I could feel my face rise about thirty degrees. The warm and wet sensation on my ear and the arms that had been placed around me suddenly becoming more prominent. Quickly, before I was gone too far into the feelings, I jerked away from the boy, unsurprisingly landing in the arms of my other team-mate. Anko smirked.

Normal POV

"Huh, so you like being with a girl, huh?" The poor girl's face heated up even more before both Anko and Naruto burst into laughter and highfived. Everyone in the class looked at them like they were crazy, which they are.

"What? Both said." The rest of the few students that weren't looking at them like they were loonatics now did. Both grinned predatory grins. Naruto of a fox and Anko of a sadistic killer making everyone shudder and pity the poor girl that was placed on their team while other more perverted ones wanted to be in her place. The one that is actually on their team just wanted to die a painless death in her sleep since she knew that living with these freaks would be impossible. Curling into a ball to wait for her death, she sat there for the next few hours waiting for her sensei.

Naruto's POV

'Dang it. She's left this world for now… Now Who Should We Mess With!' I looked at Anko who just glanced to the left side of the room before nodding. I did the same to see who she was signaling to annoy. Bug-boy, AKA Shino. If we could get him both out of his shell and even the tiniest bit angry, we will be known around the shinobi nations as the two that could get a reaction out of even the most emotionless people, seeing as the Aburame family has been known to never show emotion, even in the toughest of situations they are unbreakable. Us two pranksters might just get into even the Bingo Book for this! We turned our own personal grins to their next victim who in turn began to sweat and back away. Not that anyone noticed the sweating part of it. Anko was the first to advance on him, swaying her hips seductively and her head moving with the movement. She lifted a hand up to brush some of her hair out of her face, covering her eyes for just a second yet allowing Shino enough time to begin running, or at least fast walk, away from her. Sadly, for him, us two devils helpers had planned for that. I made a move to block the other boys movement jumping in front of the escaping boy with my hand out. It 'just so happened' that my hand landed on the lower part of the other boys stomach, dangerously close to his 'man parts'. That glint in my eye when I was licking Ayame's ear was back and it was making a shiver run down the Aburame heir's spine. It was just hilarious to watch. Deciding that I should do these type of 'pranks' more often I began to plan for the next person. A pervert just wouldn't do, but, if my sensei isn't a perv, he would work.

Getting back into the moment, I grabbed his long coller, bunching it into my fist to hold the other boy there with me, my hair in the crook of Shino's neck while Anko came up behind and grabbed him around the center, pushing herself up close to the self conscious boy.

"Do you want to play Shino?" She whispered seductively in his ear. "It could be with either or…" she waited for a bit, adding to the drama. "hehe, both of us." Our vict- ehem, playmates face grew red at the thought. Anko and I looked at each other with a smirk before setting a genjutsu on our 'friend'. As he was frozen to the spot, unable to detect the jutsu that was used on him, the two moved on to their next target. Uchiha Sasuke. The prick was able to annoy both Anko and I, so he is in for a big nightmare, or at least a little embarrassment. I found out just the other day that the guy was a big pervert and am really wanting to use it against the duck butt. I also found out that the person all of the girls swoon over is kind of, well, uke-ish (bottom). I have to say, that was probably one of the best things I have ever had to use for blackmail! I mean, the guy wants to 'revive his clan'! How does he expect to do that when he isn't even planning on being the seme (top) in a relationship with another guy! That kid's just messed up. I had just started to make my way over to the raven but was stopped as one of the senseis came in to take away their team, one member who just so happened to be our next pray. Eh, what ever. He wouldn't be any fun anyway. I walked over to my seat before lying down on the desk, stretched out for the world to see. They couldn't see very much because of my baggy outfit, but still. Anko came up and sat in my seat before placing her feet on my stomach and tilting back in her chair. I smiled peacefully before falling into a short sleep to wait for our sensei to come.

…..

Or not that short. I woke up about two hours later to find a person on me, sleeping, and Ayame sitting in a chair, dazed. The worst part? Our new sensei wasn't even here yet! I mean, come on! He/she deserves to be pranked!

Wait. Yep, now I have an idea! Grinning my foxish grin, I removed Anko from ontop of me before gently replacing her on the desk beside where I just laying. Once she was well situated, I moved towards the door, grinning all the while.

One step onto the ground floor and Ayame woke up from her trance, fear evident in her eyes. I really should apologize for that… Maybe later. Right now, I have a prank to pull.

'Ink, check. Buckets? Check. Feathers, check. Dust, check. Glue? OF COURSE! Invisible string? Don't go anywhere without it! Ummm… what else…. a kunai would be to much… chair? Sure, why not.' I grabbed a chair that was next to me and tied it up above the door with wire. The leg of the chair was tied to the door so that when it opened, the wire would snap and the chair would drop. Above the door on a ledge was the bucket filled with glue. This was attached to the chair. When the chair hits the ground it will pull the bucket. More string connected to the dust and the feathers. 'I think you can guess what will happen. Then there was the ink. I dont really know what to do with it, so I decided to leave it for later. Now, all I have to do is wait.'

30 minutes later

'Anko has woken up and saw the chair above the door. She asked me about it and I just said to wait. She'll have to see what happens when he gets here! And he should be here soon. I'm getting tired of waiting to see my prank.'

Another 5

'The door's opening… the chair's falling! *BOOM!* SUCCESS! Now the glue's dumping of of it's bucket! *Splash* And its all over him! This is going better than expected! Guy's covered in feathers and dust! But maybe I went over board. He's been knocked out. Should I use the ink to wake him up? I dont have any water…. eh, why not.' The ink was splashed onto his face and mask, turning everything orange. I mean, really. What color did you expect? Ayame's looking at me like she's angry… Well, she'll just have to get over it. He's up now isn't he?'

"Ugh… what hit me?" The guy- Kakashi I think was his name- said. He saw me first and realization sparked in his eye. He looked around at the mess I made before getting up. 'Hehe, didn't even look to see what he looks like!' "Oh, well, I don't like this group. Meet me on the roof in two minutes." The second he vanished in a poof, Anko and I fell to the ground laughing. Ayame looked at us like we were freaks before leaving and I pulled Anko after me on the way up. She was still on the ground.

"Idiots" I heard Ayame say. 'Oh, I'm gonna get her for that.' a evil grin was present on my face and was soon joined with Anko's as she understood what I was thinking. Our teammate was going to go through the 7 parts of purgatory.

* * *

><p>What you think? Good? Bad? How was Shino's character? Ayame? What about the prank? I NEED FEED BACK PEOPLE!<p>

_Did you guys read the new Naruto chapter yet? Isn't it awesome! GO NARUTO! GOOD TRY GAI! SHOW THEM YOUR YOUTHFULNESS! ... Did I just say that?_


	3. The Poor Sensei

Sorry I'm so fucking lazy. Like, really. I should have been able to complete a few chapters of some stories but instead just read... hehe. Oh, I've also started a _Holly Naruto _fic , a Naruto hunter x hunter fic (which is now up), one where Naruto is kinda like that zombie fungus and can take over peoples minds, a dark Naruto, and Insane Naruto, _Naruto, son of the Kyuubi, _A Naruto one piece crossover, another Hunter x hunter Naruto crossover and a few others. I've also started a story with one of my friends, but it's not a fanfic... hehe. Sorry.

Other news about my pathetic life... um... I saw my cousins from California and they were here for about a week! So that was less typing time... huh... whatever. I went shopping! Like, cloths shoping and I actually found stuff I like! That's almost never happened before! And I saw my cousin who came back from collage for a bit! She's going to go back soon, but what ever.

Have any of you seen that new anime about bread? _Yakitate! Japan_. It's hilarious!

My updates are going to be even slower - I know, that should be impossible - but school is coming up soon (crying), but it's not all bad! My school has an Anime Club! And I'm the president this year! Yay! But I will have less time to write...

Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Kakashi's POV<p>

Why did I have to get this team? Couldn't Asuma or someone have them? No. Of course not. They just wanted me to be tortured. What if it was Ibiki… Yes, that'd be a good match. Wait, no. He would kill them. Ma, what ever.

"Okay team, tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future. You're up first Red." He said. Ayame looked annoyed at being called red.

"My name is Akuma Ayame. That's all I'll tell you." She said. Kakashi blinked once before continuing. He had expected her to have him go first or something. Plus, she did right about the exact same thing he had done for all of his other could-be-genin teams.

"Okay then, Purple, you're next." Anko smirked.

"Mitarashi Anko here. I like pulling pranks with Naruto and dango. I don't like my old sensei that abandoned me after he took me on three years ago. My hobbies are pulling pranks and freaking people out." She said that last part seductively. "My dream for the future… I don't know yet." She said, finishing.

"Alight then. Your turn whiskers." He said, looking at Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service! I like raman, my friends, Anko-chan, pranking, and orange! I don't like people who can't tell the difference between a kunai and a seal and getting caught pulling a prank. My hobbies are pranking and testing different types of raman! Oh yea, and making jutsus. My dream for the future is to become the Hokage and gain the respect of everyone in the village!" He said loudly and with fierce determination in his eyes. Kakashi eye-smiled at him.

"Good good. Now i'll go. My name is Hatake Kakashi I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream, hm... I have few hobbies." He looked at the reactions of the genin to see what they thought of his introduction. Naruto seemed to be planning something, Anko was looking at Kakashi with an excited look, and Ayame looked pissed.

"You just copied me! Bastard." Kakashi lifted his eyebrow. 'This is a surprising group.' he thought. 'They just might pass.'

"Alright, meet me at training ground seven at six o'clock tomorrow. We'll be doing survival training. If you don't pass the training then you have to go back to the academy. Oh, and I suggest you don't want to eat breakfast. Unless, that is, you're okay with throwing it back up…" He said, falling off at the end. Ayame seemed to be the only one affected by that. And she just glared harder at him. Then again, he didn't know what they were thinking.

Anko

'This could be fun… wonder if I can take off a limb…' She smirked sadistically in her mind.

Naruto

'No eating? So it's a normal morning. But I probably should eat something… we might be fighting him. Then again, it'll be harder without food...'

Ayame

'Is he joking with us? Everyone knows that food gives you energy. If we don't have energy, how can we train?

Back to normal

"Well then, ja!" Kakashi said before disappearing. All of the genin turned to each other and talked at once.

"We shouldn't eat." Naruto said.

"You better eat" That was Ayame

"Wanna prank him tomorrow?" Anko said to both of them.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto and Ayame said at once to the other. Naruto put up his hand.

"Me first. It'll be harder to train or, if this is what we're gonna really do, fight him if we're hungry. Isn't it better to work more and challenge yourself so that you can do better normally?" Ayame stopped to think over this.

"That's true, but we need to pass this so we can't take any chances. If we fail we have to go back to that place." This time Naruto stopped to think.

"What do you think Anko?" He finally said after about two minutes of deliberation. Anko looked at him blankly.

"Think about what Naruto-kun?" Anko asked as she ate some dongo that seemingly came out of nowhere. Ayame sweatdropped at this but Naruto seemed to be expecting it.

"What to get some food tomorrow or just do what sensei said to do." Anko looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why the fuck would we do what he told us to do? Lets eat!" She shouted the last part.

"That is very true Anko-chan. Now, we just need to know what to eat. Or should all of us eat separately…" Naruto was secretly hoping for eating separately. He didn't think anywhere they went would allow him to eat there.

"I don't know about you two, but I vote separate." Naruto couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Sorry Naru-chan! I wanna eat separately as well. Anyways, I have ta get home soon. Ciao!" Anko said, walking away. Naruto smiled a little and waved goodbye. He started walking away and took note that Ayame didn't follow. He dismissed it though and continued on his way home.

* * *

><p>"Okay, how much longer do we have to wait?" Ayame said frustrated. Only Ayame and Anko were in the training ground and were both annoyed at their two missing teammates. Anko wasn't as annoyed - making traps for everyone to fall into - but Ayame didn't bring anything to keep her busy. She had arrived exactly at six and had been waiting there for two whole hours. Anko came only one hour ago.<p>

"I don't know, but do you wanna help me? It could be punishment for being late!" Anko said excitedly. Ayame opened her mouth to say no before pausing and actually considering the offer.

"Sure." She finally said. Anko's grin grew and she threw some string, weapons, and some glue-like substance at her teammate.

"One must be creative in their pranks." She said all sage-like, sounding completely serious and wise before she began calling evilly. Ayame looked at her for a moment before joining in. Oh, the two males were in for some hell. I suggest you pray for their lives.

* * *

><p>How was it? Love it? Hate it? I know that it was short, but <em>REVIEW<em>! And **look at my poll! **I'm actually really exited! A whole 25 people have looked at my poll! That's amazing!And people really want me to finish the stories I already started... well, sorry, but that's kinda difficult for me. If I get inspiration, I write. If not, don't expect a new chapter for a while.


End file.
